


Konfrontacja

by Maromira



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: +confrontation+, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Peteley, Petrazar - Freeform, jednoosobowy polski fandom, pedrazar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń z odcinka "+confrontation+".





	Konfrontacja

**Author's Note:**

> A więc skończyłam dzisiaj oglądać „Loving Little Losers”. To był piękny weekend [a w zasadzie półtora dnia] spędzone najpierw na seansie „Nothing Much To Do”, a potem na sequelu. Pokochałam absolutne prawie wszystkich bohaterów i szczerze im kibicowałam do samego finału.
> 
> I cóż, nie powiem, trochę się rozczarowałam. Bo wiecie, budowali to napięcie przez całe dwa sezony, a potem rozwiązali całość prostym „kocham cię”? Znaczy, nie jest to złe zakończenie – znając Pedrazar, to gdyby Peter zaczął wyjaśniać, to pewnie nadal by stali w tym lesie. No ale jednak, dla moje shipowskiego serduszka to było trochę za mało.
> 
> Tak więc, oto moje małe AU czyli moja wersja odcinka „+confrontation+”.
> 
> Niebetowano

Balth w zasadzie nie wiedział, co ma robić i jak zareagować. Bea pokazała mu filmik nagrany przez Petera dzień wcześniej. Coś ścisnęło mu serce, owszem, ale wszak to była jego zwykła reakcja na to, że Pete coś mówi, robi czy po prostu siedzi obok. Sonet przesłuchał tyle razy, że nie potrafił zliczyć [a tym bardziej przyznać się do tego komukolwiek kiedykolwiek] i nadal nie wiedział, co o nim myśleć. 

Bo co to w zasadzie było? Kolejna chaotyczna próba wyrażenia przez Petera uczuć, których sam nie rozumie i nie jest pewien? Dziwny sposób na przeprosiny [i na nakłonienie jego na powrót do apartamentu]? A może… - o czym nie chce myśleć, bo jeśli znowu narobi sobie nadziei - wyraz miłości?

[Zresztą jeśli byłoby to ostatnie – a może, może jednak…? – to przecież Peter już dawno się by odezwał, prawda?]

Był w kropce. Nawet, jeśli byłaby to ta ostatnia opcja, to jednak dopóki istniały te idiotyczne zasady, nie było dla nich szansy – bo jak mieliby sobie to wyobrażać? I dokąd by ich to zaprowadziło, myślał, spoglądając na Beatrice, która ciągle wyglądała, jakby rozpadł się jej cały świat. 

Balthy nie wiedział więc, co z tym z tym wielkim, przysłowiowym słoniem w pokoju zrobić. Na całe szczęście, Peter po zamieszczeniu tego sonetu w sieci nie odzywał się, dzięki czemu Balth miał trochę czasu, aby to wszystko przemyśleć. W przerwach przesiadywał w domu Freda, spędzał czas z przyjaciółmi i jeszcze trochę przemyśliwał kwestię sonetu. I uczył się gotować pod okiem wegan Freda, a także jeszcze trochę analizował filmik.

Swoją drogą, milczenie Petera było co najmniej dziwne, bo od tamtego feralnego wieczora, gdy Balth wyszedł z mieszkania, a on za nim nie poszedł, Pedro wydzwaniał do niego z kilkadziesiąt razy. Ani razu nie odebrał.

Ta cisza w eterze wyjaśniła się kilka dni później, gdy ni stąd ni zowąd Ben, Freddy, Jaquie i Peter [a także jakiś obcy mężczyzna] pojawili się w progu domu Freda. Znaczy fraza, pojawili się w progu domu Freda, była nieco przerysowana, bo Ben [oraz tamten nieznajomy] zaszedł od tyłu i dobijał się od balkonu.

Balth westchnął w duchu, wciąż nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić i oparł się o stół. Patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Petera, niegotowy na konfrontację z nim. Poza tym, jak miałoby to wyglądać?

\- Serio, ludzie, nie ma problemu, możemy zostać u Freda, dopóki czegoś nie znajdziemy, więc nie ma, o czym gadać – patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na Petera, wciąż niegotowy na konfrontację z nim. 

\- Zostać u Freda? On po prostu chce mieć twoje ciało dla siebie! – krzyknął Ben, jak zwykle dramatyzując.

I tym momencie już wiedział, że cała rozmowa potoczy się w złym kierunku. Choćby nie wiem, jak długo wyjaśniał spokojnym głosem [sam nie wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło, czuł na sobie wzrok Petera], że wszyscy powinni być mu wdzięczni, to i tak dyskusja dała się ponieść emocjom.

\- Widzi w tobie kawałek mięsa!

\- O-on jest weganem – wyjąkał. 

\- Jest za późno!

\- Powinniście przyjść tu błagać na kolanach, a nie kręcić kolejny, głupi filmik!

\- O nie, nikt nie będzie mi mówić, co mam robić.

Balthy między innymi właśnie dlatego nie lubił konfrontacji.

\- Wyjdźcie porozmawiać – zaproponował wegan Fred, nie zważając na ostry ton Bena i Petera. Ciągle się awanturując, ruszyli na taras. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Jaqui pociągnęła za sobą Petera, który najwyraźniej był równie gotowy na tę rozmowę, co i on. Balthy wbił spojrzenie w podłogę, odwlekając podjęcie decyzji.

Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie był w tym dobry.

\- To co? – Wegan Fred szybko policzył głowy. – Dziewięć drinków?

\- Pomogę ci – zaoferował i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaoponować [nie to, żeby zwracali na niego w tym momencie jakąś wielką uwagę, dziewczyny i Kit były zbyt zajęte piorunowaniem wzrokiem jego – byłych – współlokatorów], ruszył za wegan Fredem do części kuchennej. Peter chyba się nie zorientował, w każdym razie zostali w domu sami.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będę mógł otworzyć restaurację w domu – zaśmiał się Fred. – Hej, w porządku? – zapytał, spoglądając z niepokojem na Balthy’ego. 

Potrząsnął głową i otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

\- Tak, tak… - wymamrotał, podając mu butelkę. – To nie jest mój najlepszy dzień – dodał.

\- Całkowicie rozumiem – zaśmiał się. – Podasz mi miętę? W tamtej szafce, na górnej półce- wyjaśnił.

\- Po prostu ta cała „konfrontacja” to nie moja bajka – Podał mu paczkę. Wegan Fred uśmiechnął się do niego, przekazując mu całe swoje wsparcie.

\- Jasne. – Przez chwilę był zajęty mieszaniem. – Ale wiesz i tak będziecie musieli w końcu porozmawiać.

\- Wiem, wiem… - zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o szafkę.

Kilka dni temu opowiedział mu z grubsza całą historię. Coś w wegan Fredzie było takiego, że praktycznie każdy czuł się przy nim dobrze. Może to fakt, że umiał słuchać, może to, że zadawał odpowiednie pytania i tak, jak Kit, był po prostu ultraprzyjaznym człowiekiem, którego pozytywną energią trudno było się nie zarazić. Tak więc nie trudno się domyślić, że i Balthazar poczuł się o niebo lepiej, gdy wypowiedział głośno wszystkie swoje obawy.

Ale teraz na nowo go to wszystko zżerało – a szczególnie świadomość, że nie uniknie tej rozmowy. I że strasznie się jej boi, bo nie wie, co z niej wyniknie. 

Ale nade wszystko - miał już tej sytuacji całkowicie dość.

Wegan Fred poklepał go po ramieniu. 

\- A później pokażę ci, jak zrobić te przepyszne sojowe klopsy. – Zostawił swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, jakby wiedział. Balthy tak bardzo potrzebował, żeby ktoś go przytulił.

\- Brzmi świetnie.

Usłyszał szelest za sobą i odwrócił się tylko po to, by zobaczyć stojącego w drzwiach Petera. Który wyglądał, jakby chciał być wszędzie, ale nie tutaj. Wegan Frank podążył za jego spojrzeniem i poprawił okulary na nosie. 

\- To wy sobie pogadajcie, a ja pójdę z tymi drinkami. Jeśli wszystko dobrze poszło, to może nawet odzyskam dzisiaj swoje mieszkanie. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Petera. Nie wiedzieć, kiedy i jak, wegan Fred już miał uszykowane wszystkie napoje, trzymał kilka w ręku i ani się Balthy obejrzał, tamten przechodził koło Petera. – Nie schrzań tego, panie mięsożerny.

Drzwi trzasnęły. Zostali sami. 

\- Hej – powiedział Peter.

\- Hej – odpowiedział.

Cisza. 

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego wszystkiego – zaczął w końcu Peter, wyłamując sobie palce ze zdenerwowania. – Byłem kompletnym idiotą i nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałem… W zasadzie, to chyba wcale nie myślałem… i chyba przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że to pomoże. Że to mnie i ciebie powstrzyma, bo myślałem, że będzie łatwiej, gdy mnie znienawidzisz i po prostu ruszysz dalej i… 

\- Widziałem twój sonet – przerwał mu Balth. Zrozumiał ten chaotyczny potok słów, zrozumiał, co ten chce mu powiedzieć i czego nie powiedział, nie wiedząc, jak to wyrazić. Zrozumiał i postanowił wyjść Peterowi naprzeciw. 

\- Widziałeś? – powtórzył Peter. – Czyli wiesz już, tak?

Jakoś w międzyczasie musieli do siebie podejść – Balth był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w twarz Petera i wsłuchiwaniem się w jego głos, by zauważyć, czy zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę – bo teraz dzieliło ich jedynie pół metra.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Peter.

\- Poniekąd też cię kocham.

\- Poniekąd? – Uniósł brew.

\- Poniekąd bardzo.

Peter pokonał ostatnie pół metra i pocałował Baltha. A potem mocno go przytulił i Balth wreszcie poczuł, że wszystko się ułoży.

I że naprawdę, ale to naprawdę kocha tego idiotę.

**Author's Note:**

> Możliwe, że do tekstu wkradły się drobne błędy - wszak nie mam bety, a po dłuższym czasie wpatrywania się w tekst, sama już nie wiem, co widzę. Jeśli coś zauważyliście, to nie krępujcie się i napiszcie :)
> 
> Also, wegan Fred - nie miałam pomysłu, jak to zgrabnie przełożyć na polski - po angielsku jakoś wszystkie kombinacje, zlepki i przydomki brzmią lepiej niż w moim rodzimym języku - więc postawiłam na "wegan Frank". Trochę mnie to gryzie, ale lepszego pomysłu nie miałam.


End file.
